Voyage en train
by phika17
Summary: OS d'un pur fantasme... sans lemon cette fois... Tout est dans le titre. Edward/Bella, tous humains.


Un petit OS tout gentil que j'avais envie de poster ici aussi.

C'est un de mes fantasmes, même s'il n'y a pas de lemon.

J'espère que vous aimerez aussi.

Les personnages appartiennent toujours et encore à SM.

Merci à **Asilis**, ma correctrice !

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Voyage en train**

Je courais sur le quai de la gare, encore une fois, j'étais arrivée juste à temps pour prendre le train. Malgré qu'Alice se soit prise pour un pilote de formule 1, les embouteillages Lyonnais nous avaient happé. J'allais passer une semaine chez mes parents, dans le Pas-de-Calais, et je préférais voyager en train que de faire le trajet en voiture, seule. Je tirais ma valise à roulette sur le quai et cherchais des yeux le numéro de mon wagon. Rosalie, ma deuxième meilleure amie, s'était chargée de ma réservation. Bien entendu, je savais qu'elle avait tapé dans le haut de gamme, comme à son habitude, donc je me dirigeais directement vers la première classe. Bien joué ! J'avais trouvé avant que l'on annonce le départ du train. Je montais les trois marches et hissais ma petite valise. Voilà, place 17 ! Je déposais mes affaires à l'emplacement adéquatau-dessus de ma tête et m'installais dans le fauteuil, qui était très confortable soit dit en passant. Je sortis mon netbook et le posais sur la table face à moi. Cool, personne à côté de moi, ni en face. J'aurais la paix pour écrire. Le train avait repris sa route et je sentais à peine les secousses des rails. Merci Rosalie !

- Bonjour !

Je relevais vivement la tête, délaissant mon écran d'ordinateur. Waw ! C'est tout ce que je pouvais dire à la vue de l'adonis qui venait de prendre place en face de ma petite personne.

- Bonjour... Soufflai-je.

Il me regarda quelques instants, d'une façon un peu bizarre je dois dire, puis tourna son visage vers la vitre. Je ne pus détâcher mes yeux de son profil et je l'étudiais à son insue. Des cheveux chatains en bataille, des yeux bleu-gris, des sourcils épais, un nez imparfait mais en harmonie avec son visage, une bouche... tentante et une machoire carrée très masculine. Il avait l'air grand et il était mince.

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure, gênée par sa présence et un peu honteuse de le dévisager ainsi. Je reposais mon attention sur ce que je faisais avant qu'il ne débarque et me pertube sans le vouloir. Je relus plusieurs fois la même phrase, incapable de me concentrer. Zut ! Je n'avancerais pas tout compte fait, à moins qu'il ne descende à la prochaine gare. Mais, je ne voulais pas qu'il disparaisse de ma vue tout de suite... Cette pensée me fit rougir, tic habituel et involontaire. Qui étais-je pour le garder pour moi ? Isabella Swan n'était pas un mannequin... Non, je n'en étais pas un, j'étais juste... banale, un physique quelconque. Je souris à cette pensée parce que si mes amies avaient été là, elles m'auraient hurlé de me taire et que j'étais belle. Elles allaient me manquer pendant cette semaine, mais ça faisait pratiquement six mois que je n'avais pas vu Charlie et Renée, alors je prendrais sur moi.

- Vous partagez ?

- Pardon ? M'étonnais-je en croisant son regard si doux.

Il avait un petit sourire en coin irrésistible.

- Ce qui vous fait sourire...

- Oh... Euh... En fait, je pensais à mes amies. Bredouillai-je en mentant à moitié.

Je n'allais quand même pas lui avouer que je me rabaissais face à lui, à sa beauté de dieu grec, il me prendrait assurément pour une folle.

- Ah... Vous allez les retrouver ? Me demanda-t-il avec un petit accent étranger... Anglais ? Américain ? Je venais juste de le remarquer et c'était très mignon.

- Non, je viens de les quitter. Je vais rendre visite à mes parents. Lui confiai-je.

- Long voyage ?

- Lyon/Lille. Et vous ?

- Lyon/Londres. Je vais également rendre visite à ma famille.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous ne l'avez pas vu... votre famille ? Ajoutai-je face à son air interrogateur.

- Quand même... Sourit-il tristement.

Il me faisait mal au coeur à cet instant, comme si cette séparation le faisait souffrir. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait un tel geste, venant d'une parfaite inconnue.

- Je peux vous prendre en photo ? Demandai-je en sortant mon Black Berry.

Il fronça les sourcils et j'eus l'impression que ça le dérangeait fortement.

- Désolée. Oubiez ça... Secouai-je la tête.

- Non, c'est bon, allez-y. Soupira-t-il.

- Non, je ne veux pas vous embêter. Laissez tomber. Dis-je en posant mon téléphone sur la table.

Il s'en saisit et se photographia lui-même, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé, c'est juste un jeu avec mes copines.

- Ah bon ?

J'avais l'impression que son visage s'était tout à coup détendu et qu'il était soulagé par cette révélation.

- Oui, à chaque fois que l'une de nous voyage, on prend en photo la personne la plus proche de notre siège. C'est un peu comme un souvenir de route.

- Et vous voyagez souvent ?

- Personnellement, je ne change pas de pays. J'ai trop peur de prendre l'avion. Alors, Rosalie et Alice se chargent des déplacements hors continent.

- Vous travaillez ensemble ?

- Euh, oui. Nous sommes organisatrices de mariage.

- Apparemment, ça marche bien pour votre entreprise si vous voyagez souvent. Conclut-il.

- On peut dire ça. On gagne bien notre vie et on aime ce qu'on fait.

Je sortis mon porte-feuille et en retirais une petite carte de visite que je lui tendis. Il la prit sans hésitation et l'inspecta.

- Juste au cas où vous auriez besoin de nos services... Déclarai-je en priant pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- C'est gentil, mais je ne vis pas en France. Donc, vous, vous êtes Isabella ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, vous m'avez dit que vos amies se nommaient Rosalie et Alice, et le dernier prénom est Isabella. Je suppose qu'Isabella Swan est votre nom.

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Excusez-moi, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'appelle ainsi. Me justifiai-je.

- Et comment vous appelle-t-on d'habitude ?

- Bella...

- Et vous préférez lequel ?

- Bella.

- Il vous sied à ravir, même si j'aime bien le premier.

Bingo, une Bella écarlate !

- C'est très mignon ce rouge qui envahit votre visage. Ca devient rare, de nos jours, cette réaction...

- C'est gentil mais, chez moi, c'est un énorme défaut.

- Je ne trouve pas.

- Parce que vous ne le voyiez pas souvent... Mais, je peux vous dire que c'est gênant de toujours laisser paraitre ses émotions de cette façon. Ma figure est plus souvent rouge que pâle, croyez-moi. Ris-je.

- Et si on se disait 'tu' ? Proposa-t-il. Après tout, vous avez ma photo en votre possession. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

- Alors, Bella, tu as quel âge ?

- 24 ans. Et... toi ?

- Pareil. Sourit-il à nouveau. En couple ?

- Non. Et toi ?

- Idem. Pour quelle raison es-tu célibataire ?

- Euh, je viens de rompre avec mon petit-ami. Je me suis rendue compte que nous étions plus d'excellents amis que des amoureux, même si lui ne pensait pas la même chose. Et toi ?

- Pas le temps...

- On a toujours le temps pour l'amour, et souvent on n'a pas le choix, ça nous tombe dessus par surprise.

- Alors, disons que, dans le monde où je vis, il n'y a personne de fiable.

- Rupture douloureuse ?

- Pas vraiment... De la trahison certainement. Dit-il en roulant des yeux vers le ciel.

Cette histoire l'avait apparemment très touché, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Qui aimerait être trahi par la personne qu'il aime ? Personne.

- Tu dois avoir une drôle de vie pour cotoyer de telles personnes.

- Ouai... C'est un milieu très... fermé.

Ok, il n'avait pas envie de m'en dire plus sur son travail, je n'insisterai donc pas. Chacun ses secrets...

- Oh, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais.

- Robert.

- Pas très courant pour un jeune homme.

- Ouai, je sais... J'aime pas non plus, je préfère Rob. Grimaça-t-il.

- Hey, mais je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas ! Juste que c'était rare. Le repris-je aussitôt. En plus, je trouve que ça te va bien.

- Merci...

- Tu es Anglais ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Ben, tu as dit que tu allais à Londres et tu as un accent très...

Oups ! Je me repris juste avant d'ajouter: SEXY ! Et, bingo, re-rouge tomate !

- Très quoi ? M'interrogea-t-il, curieux.

- Non, laisse tomber.

- Laisse tomber ? Tu emploies souvent cette expression avant de piquer un fard. Remarqua Robert.

Oui, maintenant, je pouvais penser à lui en mettant un prénom sur son si beau visage.

- C'est gênant...

- Ok, tu ne vas pas me le dire alors ?

- Non ! Rigolai-je pour me détendre.

- Tu me le dis et je réponds à la question que tu voudras, ça te dit ?

Je pouvais mentir ? Il ne le saurait pas de toute façon...

- Deal...

- Alors, comment est mon accent ?

- Sexy.

Han ! Je restais la bouche ouverte face à l'effroyable vérité que je venais de sortir du tac au tac et repris la couleur de peau qui ne me quittait décidément plus...

- Mon accent est sexy... Intéressant. Me sourit-il.

- J'ai parlé trop vite.

- Oui, mais mon accent est sexy. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Ok, je l'ai dit... et je le pensais.

Autant être sincère pour maintenant.

- Bon, à mon tour...

- Vas-y, demande-moi ce que tu veux.

- Pourquoi ai-je eu l'impression que te demander une photo t'était insupportable ?

Mais pourquoi je posais cette question ? Pitoyable ! J'aurais pu avoir une réponse sur n'importe quoi de sa vie personnelle et cette phrase était sortie.

- Je... Je n'aime pas trop ça.

- Parce que je suis une inconnue ?

- Non ! C'est que... ça m'agace.

- Es-tu souvent pris en photo ? Tentai-je face à sa grimace.

- Ouai, et pas qu'avec mon accord.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'important à Londres ?

Robert fronça les sourcils et planta son regard dans le mien. On aurait dit qu'il était en colère.

- Excuse-moi, tu m'avais dit une question. Je me tais. Dis-je en mimant de tirer sur une fermeture éclair le long de ma bouche.

- Laisse tomber... Soupira-t-il.

- Hey, toi, tu ne rougis pas quand tu utilises cette expression ! M'insurgeai-je.

Il se mit à rire et ce son était le plus beau que j'ai jamais entendu. Une envie pressante se fit ressentir et je m'excusais auprès de lui afin de m'éclipser aux toilettes. Je n'en revenais pas de discuter avec lui, il était tellement parfait, tellement beau... Pff, allez, pas la peine de rêver, ce n'est qu'une discussion de voyage, je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Je devais juste profiter du moment et ne penser à rien d'autre... Même si ça allait être difficile de l'oublier. J'avais complètement craqué pour ce gars. Après m'être soulagée, je revins rapidement à ma place, il ne restait plus beaucoup de kilomètres avant mon arrivée, autant en profiter encore un peu. Je lui faisais confiance, en tout cas, car j'avais laissé toutes mes affaires sur place, sans réfléchir un seul instant, mon téléphone, mon ordinateur et même mon sac à main. Pff, j'étais vraiment une tête en l'air. Alors que je regagnais ma place, je croisais le regard d'un homme immense au crâne rasé, assis juste derrière moi qui observait Robert.

- Hum, c'est pas pour te faire peur, mais le gars derrière moi te mate étrangement. Murmurai-je en me penchant vers lui au-dessus de la table.

Il s'approcha lui aussi pour m'écouter et je pus sentir l'effluve de son parfum... Mmm, quelle agréable odeur... Je me mordis la lèvre et fermai les paupières. Lorsque je les rouvris, je tombais nez à nez avec Robert, qui s'était encore plus rapproché. Il me zieutait comme si... comme s'il allait me... croquer ? Je me redressais et souris bêtement.

- Alors, comme ça, un homme a craqué pour moi ? Rigola-t-il.

- J'ai pas dit ça ! Simplement qu'il t'observait d'une façon... anormale.

Son craquant petit sourire en coin revint sur son visage et il se pencha à son tour sur moi.

- Il n'est pas mon type...

- Tant pis pour lui, alors ! Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Et c'est quoi ton type ?

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment... Mais, en tout cas, ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes. Chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Morte, je suis morte !

En fait, je devais être au paradis, ou en plein rêve... Cette conversation et cette rencontre n'existait que dans ma tête, rien n'était réel, surtout pas Robert.

- Bella ?

- Oui ? Couinai-je.

- Et, toi, c'est quoi ton type d'homme ? Questionna-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

- Je n'en ai pas... Il faut juste qu'il ait un regard intéressant et de la conversation.

- Comme moi ? Rit-il.

- J'ai pas dit ça ! Mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Tu pourrais... peut-être... correspondre.

De toute façon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Il se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil et ne quitta pas son petit sourire en coin pendant... un certains temps. Ma lèvre allait bientôt saigner à force de la mordiller comme je le faisais depuis que Robert m'observait. Ses yeux me quittèrent pour pointer quelque chose derrière moi. L'homme ? Peut-être que ça l'intriguait quand même le fait qu'un autre homme le matte... Pff, n'importe quoi ! Je secouais la tête négativement afin de m'ôter cette pensée.

- Encore dans tes pensées, Bella ? Demanda la bombe face à moi.

- Et oui, c'est mon plus gros déf...

"Nous entrons en gare dans cinq minutes, veuillez attendre l'arrêt total du train avant de vous lever." Me coupa la voix masculine qui sortait des enceintes.

- C'est là que je descends. Soupirai-je, déçue de le quitter maintenant.

On ne se reverrait plus jamais. Merde ! J'aurais tellement voulu que ça se passe différemment, quitter le train en même temps que lui et discuter encore un peu sur le quai. Mais ce n'était pas possible... Je rangeai mon ordinateur dans sa sacoche et mon téléphone portable dans mon sac à main. Je n'osais même plus le regarder. J'avais envie de pleurer, et c'était du n'importe quoi de ressentir tout ça pour un inconnu en si peu de temps. J'étais idiote de m'attacher ainsi... Le train se stoppa et je vis l'entrée de la gare.

- Bon, nous y sommes. Murmurai-je.

Je me levais et voulus attraper ma valise mais Robert s'en chargea avant moi. Il était juste derrière moi, je me tournais vers lui pour le remercier et croisais ses magnifiques yeux bleus-gris. Il était grand, je lui arrivais à l'épaule.

- J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage !

- Oui, c'était parfait... Mais trop court, je trouve. Avouai-je en pinçant les lèvres.

- Heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Bella.

- Idem. Bonne chance à toi !

- Merci.

Il était temps que je descende car le train n'allait pas tarder à reprendre les rails. Je me saisis de ma valise en frôlant sa main, ce qui me déclencha une sorte de décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Je relevais aussitôt la tête et remarquais son trouble. Avait-il ressenti la même chose ? J'entendis une sonnette prévenant du départ imminent du véhicule.

- Adieu ! Déclarai-je en prenant la fuite.

Je n'osais même pas jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière. Les larmes débordaient de mes paupières. J'étais vraiment trop sensible. Le quai se fit sentir sous mes pieds et, alors que le train redémarrait, je tentai un regard vers notre wagon. Il était là, toujours debout, me scrutant de ses yeux si tendres. Avait-il aperçu mes pleurs ? Pff, c'était vraiment du n'importe quoi... J'essuyais rageusement mes larmes et pris le chemin qui me mènerait à mes parents.

Trois jours étaient passés et j'avais du mal à me consacrer pleinement à ma famille. Robert me hantait jour et nuit, surtout la nuit. Tout à coup, alors que je sortais de mon bain, je me rappelais de sa photo sur mon téléphone. Je ne l'avais jamais regardée. J'ouvris le document photo et cherchais dans la longue liste la dernière photo, ne sachant sous quel nom il l'avait enregistrée. Zut, l'avait-il enregistrée au moins ? Je commençais à paniquer à l'idée de ne jamais revoir son visage lorsqu'enfin je vis ses yeux me fixer. Un soupir sortit de ma bouche et je le contemplai un long moment avant de sursauter comme une hystérique sur mon lit. Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure sous l'effet de la peur que m'avait causée la sonnerie de mon portable entre mes doigts. Je regardais l'écran et ne reconnus pas le numéro qui s'y affichait. J'ouvris le message:

_**"Comment vas-tu ?"**_

Ben, ça alors, qui m'envoyait ce message ? Je décidais de répondre:

_**"Tout dépend de qui tu es ?"**_

J'attendis à peine quelques secondes avant que mon téléphone ne m'avertisse d'un nouveau message.

_**"Un simple passager."**_

Mes yeux s'élargirent sous la surprise, était-ce possible que ce soit LUI qui corresponde actuellement avec moi ?

_**"De train ?"**_

_**"Bonne déduction. Alors comment vas-tu maintenant ? Profites-tu de tes parents ? -R-"**_

Un immense sourire naquit sur mon visage. Il pensait à moi... Il avait gardé ma carte apparemment et me contactait... MOI. Mon coeur ne battait plus frénétiquement dans ma poitrine, mais faisait comme des grands sauts au ralenti. Robert pensait à moi...

_**"Très contente de les voir."**_

_**"Mais ? -R-"**_

Comment savait-il qu'il y avait un "mais" ?

_**"Il n'y a pas de "mais", je suis contente c'est tout."**_

_**"Je n'y crois pas. Je sais que tu ne vas pas si bien que ça. -R-"**_

_**"Tu es devin ?lol"**_

Cette fois, le message mit plus de temps à revenir vers moi. Avait-il eu un empêchement ?

_**"Non, mais je pense que tu es dans le même état que moi... -R-"**_

De quoi parlait-il ? Je ne pouvais pas lui écrire qu'il me manquait et que je crevais d'envie de le revoir si lui ne pensait pas pareil...

_**"Comment vas-tu ?"**_

_**"Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?:-) -R-"**_

_**"Autant que tu t'inquiètes pour moi..."**_ Envoyai-je rapidement au cas où je voudrais l'effacer par remords.

_**"Beaucoup alors. -R-"**_

_**"Trop peut-être."**_

_**"Alors, pour information, je vais mieux maintenant. -R-"**_

_**"Pourquoi, tu étais souffrant ?"**_ M'inquiétais-je aussitôt.

_**"Pas vraiment...-R-"**_

_**"Alors que se passait-il avant pour que tu n'ailles pas bien ?"**_

_**"Je n'avais pas de tes nouvelles... -R-"**_

J'eus l'impression que mon coeur s'arrêta net avant de reprendre un rythme effréné. Avais-je bien lu ?

_**"Je te signale que je n'avais rien pour prendre de tes nouvelles..."**_

_**"Exact. Mais maintenant c'est réparé. -R-"**_

Je me dépêchais alors d'enregistrer son numéro dans mes contacts, comme s'il allait disparaitre comme par magie.

_**"Je n'aurais peut-être pas osé te téléphoner même si j'avais eu ton numéro..."**_

_**"Pour quelles raisons ? -R-"**_

_**"Parce que qui suis-je pour le faire ? Rien d'autre qu'une passagère partageant un bout de chemin avec toi."**_

_**"Tu te trompes... Et tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point. -R-"**_

_**"Alors exprimes-toi..."**_

_**"Non, pas comme ça. -R-"**_

_**"Ok. Comment ça se passe avec ta famille ?"**_ Demandai-je pour changer de sujet, vu qu'il ne voulait rien me dire de plus...

_**"Bien. Heureux d'être auprès d'eux. Tu repars quand à Lyon ? -R-"**_

_**"Vendredi matin. Pourquoi ?"**_

_**"Comme ça... -R-"**_

- Bella, on mange ! S'écria ma mère.

- J'arrive, maman !

_**"Désolée, je dois te laisser, le repas est prêt. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles."**_

_**"Si tu veux des nouvelles, alors prends-les cette fois ! :-) -R-"**_

_**"D'accord, je le ferai. Bye."**_

_**"Bye."**_

Je faillis me vautrer dans les escaliers encore sous le choc d'avoir partagé cesmessages avec Robert. Je fus beaucoup plus souriante ce qui n'échappa pas à mes parents. Ils ne cessèrent de me demander si un jeune homme me faisait cet effet. Naturellement, je niais tout en bloc. Je voulais le garder pour moi... Rien que pour moi.

Deux jours après, n'y tenant plus, je recherchais son prénom dans mes contacts et décidais de l'appeler directement. Il était pratiquement 21 heures et j'étais allongée sur mon lit. J'appuyais sur la touche appel et patientais le temps de deux sonneries.

_- Allo ?_

_- Bonsoir._ Dis-je simplement.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui. Comment vas-tu ?_

_- Bien, et toi ?_

_- Ca va... Bientôt le départ et la reprise du travail._

_- Pareil pour moi. Je dois retourner sur Lyon tout compte fait._

_- Ah bon ? Tu repars quand ?_

_- Je ne sais pas encore, mais avant dimanche._ Répondit-il d'une voix bizarre.

_- Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?_

_- Absolument pas, pourquoi ?_

Je me redressais sur mon lit et m'adossais contre le mur.

_- Tu as l'air bizarre._

_- Non, je t'assure que je suis très content de t'entendre._

_- Ok. Alors, et si tu me racontais tes journées à Londres ?_ Proposai-je sans y réfléchir.

_- Oh, je ne fais pas grand chose en fait. Je profite de mes parents et de mes soeurs, je ne sors pas beaucoup._

- Pas d'amis ?

- Si, mais chacun a sa propre vie et puis je préfère qu'ils viennent me voir plutôt que d'y aller.

- Aurais-tu peur de la foule ?  
  
_- Si on veut..._ Rit-il.

_- Pas cool, ça... _

Nous parlâmes encore un petit moment avant que je ne mette fin à la conversation, après l'avoir entendu bailler. Ce fut très dur, mais je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de dormir quand même. Robert avait refusé de me dire la suite de son message de la dernière fois, il ne voulait rien me dire au téléphone. Etrange, surtout que nous n'étions pas prêts de nous revoir. Du coup, j'avais appelé Alice, sachant qu'à cette heure-ci elle ne devait pas être couchée. Elle m'avait énuméré tous les rendez-vous qui m'attendaient à la maison, et sa soirée avec Jasper, son fiancé. Rosalie dormait chez Emmet, elle se retrouvait donc seule dans notre appartement. Elle avait hâte que je rentre.

Vendredi arriva rapidement. Mon père m'emmena à la gare, mon train était prévu pour 9h30. Après de longues embrassades, je montais dans le wagon et cherchais mon numéro de siège. Je m'installais à mon aise, sortant mes affaires, comme à mon habitude, quand je rencontrais le regard du même homme qu'à l'aller, celui qui avait matté Robert. Un frisson me parcourut. Il me rendait mal à l'aise, surtout qu'il allait passer le voyage à ma droite, même si c'était de l'autre côté de l'allée. Le train se mit en marche, je branchais mon Ipod et mis les écouteurs. Muse allait m'accompagner pendant une petite partie du trajet. J'appuyais ma tête contre le dossier de mon fauteuil et fermais les yeux. La première chanson se termina à peine que je sentis une douce caresse sur ma joue. Malgré la douceur du geste et du picotement qui l'accompagnait, je pris peur, pensant directement à l'homme assis près de moi. Je n'osais même pas ouvrir les yeux. Un de mes écouteurs se fit la malle et je n'eus d'autre choix que de regarder qui m'avait touché. Mon Dieu ! Je n'y croyais pas ! Robert était assis juste à côté de moi et souriais de toutes ses belles dents blanches. Sans que je ne puisse me retenir, je lui sautais au cou, trop contente de le revoir.

- Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! S'exclama-t-il en me rendant mon étreinte.

Je me détâchais de lui, reprenant mes esprits. Il allait me prendre pour une folle après lui avoir sauté dessus comme ça !

- Désolée... Soufflai-je en rougissant.

- Pas de quoi l'être.

- C'est ton siège ou tu l'empruntes ? Me renseignai-je, surprise que le hasard nous aurait encore réuni.

- C'est le mien, t'as pas vu mon nom inscrit dessus ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Ah ah ah ! Très drôle... De toute façon, je ne connais même pas ton nom, je te signale.

- Oh... C'est vrai. Mais, en même temps, tu n'es pas très curieuse. Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

- Encore un de mes nombreux défauts. Lui fis-je remarquer.

- Rougir et ne pas être curieuse ne sont en aucune façon des défauts, bien au contraire.

- Si tu le dis... Alors, quel est ton nom ?

- Pattinson.

- Robert Pattinson ?

- Euh... Ouai.

- Je trouve que ça te va très bien, limite ça fait nom de star. Dis-je en souriant.

- Ouai... On me le dit souvent. Grimaça-t-il.

- T'en fais une tête ! Ah, c'est vrai, tu n'aimes pas ton prénom... Tu veux que je t'appelle Rob ?

- Non, ça va. Bella, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ce... nom ? Me demanda-t-il droit dans les yeux.

Je secouais négativement la tête. Robert sortit son téléphone, tapota un moment dessus puis agrandit une page internet, apparemment, et me la mit sous les yeux. Il avait fait une recherche sur le net avec son nom. Il me laissa le téléphone dans les mains et m'invita à découvrir ce qui était noté. Je vis de nombreux liens, en fait plus d'un million de propositions le concernant. Acteur, sex symbol, célibataire le plus convoité, chanteur à ses heures, excellent musicien... Et ainsi de suite. Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus et lui rendis son téléphone.

- Alors ?

- L'homme à ta droite, c'est ton garde du corps ? Demandai-je en regardant celui-ci.

- Exact. Tu m'en veux de ne t'avoir rien dit ?

- Euh, non... Mais ça fait bizarre de le savoir. Confiai-je avec honnêteté.

- Ca change quelque chose pour toi ? Se renseigna-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

- Absolument rien. Je ne pensais pas te revoir de toute façon...

- Et tu es... Contente de me revoir ?

- Mon accueil ne t'a pas renseigné ? Rigolai-je.

- Un peu... Mais, j'avais peur que tu me prennes pour un fou !

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Ben, comme tu m'as dit que tu repartais aujourd'hui, j'ai appelé la gare pour connaître ton heure de départ, et comme tu avais réservé à l'avance, ça m'a aidé.

- Ils... Ils t'ont donné ces renseignements par téléphone sans savoir pourquoi ni qui tu étais ? M'étonnai-je.

- Euh... Je leur ai dit que j'étais ton mari et que je n'arrivais pas à te joindre. Grimaça-t-il en évitant mon regard.

- Mais t'es un malade ! Me moquai-je gentiment.

- J'avais juste envie de te revoir. Balbutia Robert.

- J'aurais jamais osé faire ce genre de trucs... Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Son garde du corps se leva, regarda Robert et, après un signe de tête de ce dernier, il s'en alla. Mon voisin n'osait toujours pas me regarder en face. Il avait envie de me revoir et ça me touchait énormément.

- Que vas-tu faire à Lyon ? Changeai-je de sujet.

- Rien.

- Tu m'a dit que tu devais y retourner...

- Ouai, mais simplement pour te voir. Déclara-t-il en osant enfin me regarder.

Des papillons envahirent mon estomac et mon coeur fit le grand huit dans ma poitrine. Il était dans ce train, à des centaines de kilomètres de sa famille, pour me voir ? Mais, il est pas bien ?

- Robert, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Questionnai-je après avoir un peu hésité.

- Je ne sais pas... Quand on s'est quitté, quand on s'est frôlé, j'ai ressenti comme une décharge électrique et, quand tu es descendue, je me suis senti seul, terriblement seul. C'est la première fois que je ressens un truc pareil. J'ai éprouvé le besoin de t'envoyer un message, de savoir si je te manquais... même un peu. Et quand j'ai entendu ta voix, je sais pas, c'est comme si mon coeur explosait en moi. J'avais envie de te voir, de te parler, de te toucher... Me confia-t-il en triturant nerveusement ses doigts.

- Ca m'a fait pareil... Mais, je ne pensais jamais avoir de tes nouvelles, alors je m'étais faite une raison.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

- Je ne sais pas... Répondis-je apeurée. J'ai peur de m'attacher trop à toi et de ne plus te revoir...

- Pourquoi on ne se reverrait plus ?

- Parce que tu es connu, très apparemment. Dis-je en lui montrant son téléphone.

- Tu passeras avant tout ça, Bella.

- Tu le penses certainement, mais la vie est compliquée, et la tienne encore plus. Même s'il se passait quelque chose entre nous, ça durerait combien de temps ? Quand se verrait-on ? Je travaille beaucoup et, toi, tu travailles à l'étranger, à des milliers de kilomètres. On se ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose et je ne veux pas souffrir. Lui expliquai-je doucement.

Je l'entendis soupirer fortement et il se leva de son siège.

- Je... je vais marcher un peu.

- Attends ! M'écriai-je. Ne m'en veux pas, c'est juste que...

- T'inquiète pas, je comprends... Même si c'est dur à entendre... Chuchota-t-il en avançant vers la porte coulissante du wagon.

Je m'écroulais sur la table devant moi et nichais ma tête entre mes bras. Il partageait mes sentiments et je l'envoyais pêtre à cause de sa célébrité. Mes larmes innondèrent les manches de mon chemisier, laissant des auréoles humides. Je parie que c'est ce qu'il redoutait en me dévoilant son identité, et je ne lui avais laissé aucune chance. Et s'il m'aimait vraiment ? Et si ça marchait entre nous ? Malgré tout ça... Je décidais d'aller le retrouver. Je rangeais prestement mes affaires dans mon sac et me ruai vers la porte. Elle s'ouvrit avant que je ne l'atteigne, laissant apparaitre son immense garde du corps.

- Je veille sur vos affaires. Il est aux toilettes. Me prévint-il.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Je le dépassais et me dépêchais de retrouver Robert. La porte des WC était toujours fermée. Je m'appuyais contre la fenêtre d'en face et attendis qu'il sorte, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Il parut très étonné de me voir.

- La place est libre. M'annonça-t-il en passant devant moi.

Je le retins immédiatement par le bras et me rapprochais de lui avant de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds afin de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsque je voulus m'éloigner un peu, il m'enlaça plus fermement et captura ma bouche. Un baiser fougueux s'en suivit avant de se transformer en tendresse. Nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre nos respirations mais il ne me lâcha pas d'un centimètre. Il s'appuya contre le mur, plia un peu les jambes pour être à ma hauteur et posa son front contre le mien.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Me demanda-t-il en ancrant son regard au mien.

- J'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas le droit de te mettre sur la touche parce que tu étais connu mondialement. On ne sait jamais après tout...

- Merci de me laisser ma chance.

- Le coup de foudre y est également pour quelque chose. Souris-je.

- C'était ça la décharge électrique ?

J'opinais de la tête.

- On m'en avait parlé, mais je ne l'avais jamais vécu...

- Si on te demande de jouer le rôle d'un homme ayant le coup de foudre pour une femme, ou pour un homme, tu le feras à merveille maintenant. Plaisantai-je.

- Idiote ! Rit-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Je passais mes doigts dans sa chevelure qui m'avait tant tentée et répondit avec tout l'amour que j'avais en moi... pour lui.

- Je t'aime, Isabella. Souffla-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime aussi, Robert...

Une année s'était écoulée. Robert et moi étions toujours ensemble, et on se voyait dès que possible. J'avais même pris l'avion pour le rejoindre à Vancouvert au mois d'août. Mais, malgré tout notre amour, c'était très dur à vivre. Alice était partie vivre avec Jasper, Rosalie chez Emmet, me laissant seule dans ce grand appartement. Robert ne revenait pas souvent et les appels téléphoniques, MSN et webcam ne suffisaient plus.

Je venais de rentrer du travail lorsqu'un coup à ma porte se fit entendre. J'allais ouvrir.

- Salut toi ! Me sourit tendrement Robert.

- Que fais-tu là ? Demandai-je surprise.

- T'es pas contente de me voir ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Si ! Mais tu devais te rendre au Brésil pour ton nouveau film.

- Annulé. Je peux entrer ?

Je m'effaçais de l'entrée afin qu'il puisse passer avec ses deux énormes sacs noirs.

- Pas de garde du corps ?

- Je lui ai donné des vacances. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire alors que ses lèvres s'approchaient des miennes. Juste avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, il me dit:

- Epouse-moi !

Je me défis de son étreinte et le regardais effarée par cette demande.

- Quoi ?

- Epouse-moi... S'il te plait.

- Mais... tu es fou ? On ne se voit presque jamais... et...

Robert ouvrit un de ses sacs et en sortit un magazine. Il me le tendit et je découvris la première page. " Robert Pattinson entame sa reconversion."

- Mais...

- J'ai décidé de changer de voie. La comédie ne m'amuse plus... Elle m'empêche de vivre ma vie et ma vie c'est toi... Bella, épouse-moi !

- Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'as-tu fait ? Tu étais la star montante du cinéma américain, que vas-tu devenir ?

- J'ai déjà de nombreuses propositions, te fais pas de soucis. Alors, tu acceptes ?

- Robert... Oui ! Oui ! Oui, je veux bien t'épouser ! M'exclamai-je en sautant dans ses bras. J'espère seulement que tu n'as pas fait une grosse erreur, que tu ne seras pas malheureux.

- Je serais toujours le plus heureux des hommes, tant que tu es avec moi... Je t'aime tellement !

- Moi aussi, Robert, moi aussi !

**FIN**

Pourquoi Robert et non Edward ? Parce que j'adore le charme et le naturel de Rob...

Pourquoi Bella et non Kristen ? Parce que Kristen a l'air plus "rentre-dedans", moins timide, moins réservée que Bella. Et je préfère le personnage à l'actrice.

Voilà, vous savez tout !

Twikiss


End file.
